Yang
Sensei Yang is the creator of Airjitzu and a spirit trapped in the Temple on Haunted Hill. Biography Early life The origins of Yang are unknown, except that he may have knew the First Spinjitzu Master. At an unknown point in time, Yang invented the art of Airjitzu. Yang was very old at the time he created Airjitzu, so he decided to preserve his work by passing it down to his students, which he had gathered shortly after he created the martial art. He was an excellent sensei who even had a statue of himself built before the Temple of Airjitzu in his honor. However, his pupils were afraid of him because of his strict teachings, causing him to become sinister, malevolent, and insane. By this time, he has become infamous for his strictness. He began locking students in the attic of his temple. However, unbeknownst to the public, he secretly trapped his students in his temple. He was known as a sensei without students. Unfortunately, none of his students learned Airjitzu. As a last hope, he wrote several scrolls with instructions on how to perform Airjitzu, some of which are kept in the attic of his temple, and believed that someone would learn it in the future. After his death, he returned as a ghost along with his students. Ghost Story Yang was mentioned by Misako to be the creator of Airjitzu. The Temple on Haunted Hill During the Ninjas' stay at Yang's temple to locate the Scroll of Airjitzu, he threw many obstacles (the fears of the Ninja) at them to get them stuck in the temple so they would turn into ghosts when the morning comes. Later, it's revealed that he merely tested the Ninja to see if they were worthy of obtaining the Airjitzu scroll. However, as the morning came and the curse on Yang's temple started to take effect on the Ninja, the ghosts of Yang's students showed themselves, revealing that Yang had chained them up, as they were imprisoned by Yang. The Ninja then quickly fled to the entrance, not wanting to suffer the same fate as Yang's students. They manage to reach the entrance, but Cole dropped the scroll mid-way and thus had to go back in to retrieve it, which caused him to turn into a ghost. Yang's laugh echoed from the inside the temple as the Ninja stood outside, staring at Cole sadly after his transformation into a ghost. Wishmasters After his temple was torn out of Ninjago by the pirates to help reconstruct Djinjago in the sky, he left his temple to go angrily confront Nadakhan, claiming domain. However, the latter, unimpressed, promptly ordered Dogshank to shoot water at him and his students, forcing them to abandon the temple. The Way Back Yang's temple was strangely left still floating in the sky despite Jay's final wish. This may be due to Yang having "power" over his temple, being able to do whatever he desired to do with it. Appearances Notes *As it's revealed at the end of the episode, Sensei Yang's spirit imprisons those who enter his Temple by turning them into a ghost, forcing them to be his students forever. *At the end of the episode, Cole is turned into a ghost, but doesn't get trapped in the Temple along with the others who were his students or failed to get out in time, so it's possible that Cole wasn't eternally transformed into a ghost. Though another possibility could be that since the other Ninja had opened the door in time, Cole was able leave too, instead of being chained up like the other students of Yang. *Strangely, the more common phrase used both by Sensei Wu and the Ninja is "As iron sharpens iron, (sibling, brother, etc.) sharpens (sibling, brother, etc.)." While Sensei Yang's saying makes the subjects different (sensei and student). *On a similar note, he seems to be the ghost equivalent of Sensei Wu, as they're both teachers and masters of their respective, similar martial arts, use similar phrases, and have similar appearances as well. *The info given of Yang portrays him as a far more malevolent sensei, in comparison to Wu. Even as a spirit, he is shown to be a malevolent spirit, imprisoning his victims and forcing them to be his students forever. **This also makes him arguably the first malevolent entity in the series who does not face punishment for their cruel actions, and still leaves them to continue with said actions. This was later averted after Nadakhan removed him from his temple. *Yang is the second ghost to be the primary antagonist of a season, the first being Morro. Gallery FIGYang.png|Yang's minifigure 70751_Statue.jpg|A statue of him in 70751 Temple of Airjitzu Domu1.png|An image of Yang doing Airjitzu YangPainting.png|A painting of Sensei Yang YangPupils.png|Yang with his imprisoned students Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Airjitzu Category:Sensei Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:2016 Characters Category:Airjitzu Master Category:Main Antagonists Category:Possession Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Characters